


Baiser

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baiser

They ended up in the hallway, against the wall just by the kitchen. Lips joined while hands roamed and quickly worked to shed the clothing worn by the other.

Their kiss was passionate, possessive, sloppy yet affectionate.

It wasn’t the first time such a thing occurred, no.

But it would be pleasurable as the previous times.

Gray’s back collided with the wall, which made the ice mage gasp, lips slipping from the passionate battle. But Natsu was undeterred. His mouth quickly latched onto the ice mage’s jaw, following the tendons to descend to nibble on his collarbone. Gray’s hand plunged into the pink locks and _held_.

“Not here.” Gray gasped, letting out a hissing noise as Natsu bit down on his shoulder.

“Why now?” Natsu mumbled against Gray’s now damp skin.

“I know how we are. And the bedroom’s just _there_.”

Instead of answering, Natsu started lowering them to the floor.

“Hey, Natsu! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Gray.” Natsu rolled them on the ground so that he was on top of Gray. “I already waited enough. So, want you _now_.”

Gray stared at Natsu. There was a beat of silence before he rolled his eyes and relented.

“Fine, have it your way.” Gray said in a huff, before looking back at Natsu and grinning sharply. “But don’t forget that you one me one!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Natsu replied distractedly as he kicked out his trousers and quickly released Gray of his. “Okay. Leg.” He patted his own arm.

“Sheesh. You’re a charmer, flame breath…” Gray grumbled as he complied.

“Heh, it’s not like you’re any different.” Natsu shrugged.

“I beg your pardon?” Gray replied offended. “I’m not like _you_.”

“You wish you were more like me.” Natsu finally replied, after finishing coating his fingers with saliva. He expertly started stretching Gray up.

“Ahh… no thanks. Uh. I prefer it when my brain isn’t melted and coming off my ears.”

“Like you can speak. Yours is frozen!”

Gray grabbed Natsu’s face in both hands and shut Natsu up with a searing kiss.

At that point his left leg was hoisted up and thrown over Natsu’s shoulder and not one moment after Natsu was pressing _in_ , slowly sliding into Gray, choked words and curses spilling out of his lips.

As soon as his hips rested against Gray’s buttocks he paused. Looking down to Gray, expectantly. Gray took a deep breath and then a nod of assent.

With that, Natsu started moving, picking up a slow pace first. His thrusts were deep and at an even, slow, pace, making Gray’s spine arch and his toes curl. Natsu adjusted his position so that he now had one hand on Gray’s hip and the other still on the floor.

That was when he started picking up the pace and fucking Gray in earnest. His thrusts became shallower, a different angle making Natsu’s cock brush against Gray’s prostate with almost every thrust. Gray’s hand reached his own cock and started stroking it in counterpoint to Natsu’s thrusts, a string of moans coming off his mouth. After two more strokes Gray threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream as he came. His seed splashing over his chest. Natsu wasn’t too far behind, he let out a guttural noise moments after and filling Gray with his spending.

Then fire mage slumped on top of Gray.

Still joined, they lay on the floor in post-coital haze.

After a while Gray began slapping Natsu’s back.

“Get off, you lazy oaf.”

“Hey. I’m not an oaf. Or lazy.” Natsu replied petulantly, some tiredness starting to creep into the edges of his voice.

“Ugh. This is such a mess.” Gray complained. “Come on, the floor’s uncomfortable.”

“And you need to clean up.” Natsu chimed in unnecessarily as he lifted himself off Gray.

“You better clean me up.” Gray shot back, letting out a noise of discomfort as Natsu slipped out.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, head to the bedroom. I’ll be there in no time.” Natsu stood and extended a hand to help Gray up.

“Fine.” Gray agreed before stepping into the other’s space. “But first, another kiss.” He leaned forward.

Natsu complied enthusiastically. Though it was a sweeter kiss than their previous one.

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb ficlet I wrote as a warmup. Apparently writing crappy porn is a good way to get the writing going before working on the stories I'm working on.  
> Thought I'd share.
> 
> Btw, baiser is French for kiss.


End file.
